Related art multipole windings for alternators and electric motors typically require complex winding machines and often complex geometry windings in order to meet size and power needs. This problem is generally higher with greater numbers of poles used. Greater numbers of poles have certain advantages, such as allowing higher voltage per turn, providing higher torque density, and producing voltage at a higher frequency.
There is an unmet need in the art for electrical output generating devices and electrically driven devices, and methods of manufacturing and use thereof, that improve efficiency of operation and reduce costs and complexity of manufacture, while allowing greater flexibility in operation over prior art devices.